The Royal Wii
by Wandering Namekian
Summary: Arthur walks in on Kiku and the Queen playing video games together, and after watching them interact, the Queen decides that Arthur needs to take some initiative in his relationship with the Asian nation. UK/Japan.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Axis Poewrs Hetalia._

**A/N: **So, this story is based off of a fun current event. Turns out that the Queen of England loves to play Wii, and that when Nintendo found out that she was sharing one with Prince William, they sent Elizabeth II her own Wii, plated in gold. When I learned of this, I had a vision of Kiku and the Queen playing Wii together and Arthur walking in on it. Thus this story was born. Also the Blackberry thing is true as well, all of the Queen's staff are required to have one, because Elizabeth II got one and loved it so much. This is one of my favorite Hetalia stories, probably because it's the most like the stuff I usually write, chaotic and fun.

Also, from what I've read, Queen Elizabeth II is a pretty awesome person, so I don't think anything that happens here is too unreasonable, but I feel the need to apologize if anything I say seems in anyway disrespectful. I love the royal family (although I'm not too keen on Prince Charles) and truly respect them.

**Summary:** Arthur walks in on Kiku and the Queen playing video games together, and after watching them interact, the Queen decides that Arthur needs to take some initiative in his relationship with the Asian nation. UK/Japan.

**The Royal Wii**

Arthur wasn't sure what he had been expecting to come back to when he left Kiku and The Queen alone to go prepare some tea. What he _hadn't,_been expecting was to find them in front of the television playing Super Smash Brothers on The Queen's gold-plated Wii. The tea tray fell right out of his hands, not that he noticed. "Y-Your Majesty, what are you doing?" Was all he managed.

"It's a lot of fun, Arthur. You should really give it a go."

"Oh," Kiku said with a smile. "Arthur-san has played with me many times. He's quite good, actually."

Arthur still hadn't quite processed the fact that Queen Elizabeth II was playing video games with his best friend. He did process the fact that he had dropped a tea tray and had, in the process, spilled hot tea all over the bottom half of his legs and trousers. He inhaled sharply from the pain. "Bloody hell!"

The game was paused as Kiku rushed over to help him. "Are you alright, Arthur-san?" He knelt down on the ground in front of him, picking up the teapot and cups, which thankfully weren't broken.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arthur leaned down to help. "Thanks..." He looked up and their eyes met for a moment, and he had the feeling he always did when he looked at Kiku; it was a strange sense of calm that made him feel as if everything would be alright. He smiled at him.

"Good." Kiku returned the smile.

"I-I'm going to go make some more tea." Arthur stood back up and Kiku helped him put the tea set back on the tray. "Excuse me, your Majesty, Kiku." He bowed to The Queen before leaving.

"He's a mess, that boy," Queen Elizabeth said, as Kiku resumed the game.

"With all due respect, you have to admit that this must have been a bit surprising to him, your Majesty," Kiku replied.

"I suppose that's true." The Queen was silent for a moment. "So, what do you think of him?"

"M-me? W-What do you mean?" Kiku tried to keep his voice level, but he was sure he was blushing. He could tell his performance in the game was suffering as well.

"Your feelings toward Arthur, of course. What are they? Alliance? Friendship? Love?" Zelda sent a momentarily motionless Pikachu flying off the screen. "Love it is then."

"N-No! It isn't like that! That would be horribly—!"

"Inappropriate? Certainly not, you've been friends for over a century now."

Kiku was speechless. Luckily for him, he didn't have to say anything.

"I was just wondering. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell him."

"T-Thank you, your Majesty. I don't know what I would do if he were to find out." Kiku blushed and looked at the ground, ashamed simply at the thought.

At that moment the door opened again, and Arthur walked in carrying a fresh tray of tea. He set the tea down on the table in the center of the room, and Kiku turned off the game and he and The Queen walked over to him and sat down. The Queen sat in a large chair and Kiku took a seat next to Arthur on the couch.

"So, Arthur, have you made any progress in using your new BlackBerry?" The Queen asked.

"N-not exactly," Arthur admitted, taking it out. "I was hoping that Kiku could help me with it. He understands these things better than I do." Recently, The Queen had ordered that every member of her staff be equipped with a BlackBerry, after falling in love with the one she'd gotten for herself. That, of course, included Arthur, who was now in technological hell as he spent each day locked in battle with the infernal machine. But he knew Kiku could make sense of it, and find a way to explain it to him that he would understand it as well. "I-I mean if you don't mind..." He looked at Kiku, and smiled, although he was sure he looked a bit embarrassed about his lack of ability with technology.

"Of course, Arthur-san." Kiku's cheerful smile made him feel a bit better about the whole situation.

"Very good. We can't have you falling behind."

"O-Of course, not, your Majesty." He really couldn't get caught staring at Kiku in front of The Queen, that was just ridiculous.

Elizabeth finished the rest of her cup of tea and got up. Kiku seemed to anticipate it and stood up at the same time, but Arthur ended up fumbling to stand up in a timely manner. "I need to be going now, I have a meeting to attend. Hopefully I'll see you later this evening, Kiku."

"Yes, your Majesty," Kiku said, with a bow.

"Should I escort you, your Majesty?" Arthur asked.

"That will not be necessary. You should stay here."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Arthur bowed as well, and The Queen left. He took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch next to Kiku.

"I've always liked your Queen, but I never knew she enjoyed video games so much." Kiku poured himself another cup of tea.

"Neither did I."

Suddenly the phone from hell started vibrating on the table. A text message? But the only person who knew the number to that phone was The Queen. He picked it up. The words on the text message he wouldn't have believed, even if someone had told him it was some kind of joke of America's. "I like him. Go for it, Arthur." Arthur very nearly spit out his tea. He managed to catch it before it left his mouth, though ended up choking on it.

"Arthur-san? Are you alright?" Kiku quickly put his tea down on the table and placed his hand on Arthur's back, as Arthur attempted to control the cough he had developed and hide the text message from Kiku's view. To his genuine surprise, he succeeded in both.

"I-I'm fine." Arthur managed a few moments later. "Sorry, I just swallowed wrong."

"It's alright, Arthur-san."

Good, he wasn't choking anymore, now he could deal with the fact that Queen Elizabeth II had just asked him to make romantic advances on his best friend. He shook himself mentally. She obviously had noticed his not-so-subtle feelings for his fellow nation and was simply wishing him good luck. Yes, that made good, logical sense. Unfortunately, it did not explain why the phone went off again a few seconds later with the message, "That's an order."

Arthur felt as if he was going to faint. His Queen was telling him, no _ordering_ him to find someway to tell Kiku how he felt about him. Right now. He had no idea what to do. "Uhh... Erm... Kiku, I was wondering, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" He could tell him then, yes anything to stop him from doing it right now, quite possibly the most unromantic moment he could have possibly thought of.

"Arthur-san, weren't we already planning on going out to dinner tonight?" Kiku asked, confused.

Yes, they were. Seeing as Kiku had come to visit him, and it was his first night in town for this trip and they did that _every _time Kiku came to visit him _and_ they'd talked about it at least three times already that day. Arthur wanted to throw himself out the window, but he was on the first floor, so it wouldn't serve any purpose but to embarrass him further, which was really the last thing he needed.

"O-Of course... how silly of me." He tried to laugh it off but he was sure he was blushing. Had all of this really happened because Kiku had played video games with The Queen for a few minutes? If so he cursed video games silently in his mind, although he knew it was a half-hearted curse (The Queen hadn't been the only one playing the Wii Kiku had given them).

"Is something wrong, Arthur-san?"

_The Queen is intent on me confessing my love to you at some point in the next few minutes, but besides that I'm perfectly fine, _Arthur couldn't help himself from thinking. He felt as if he was going to be very sick. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to tell Kiku how he felt when they were alone in a beautiful garden or after a lovely evening together or something romantic (_anything_ romantic). Not in the middle of the day after walking in on him playing Super Smash Brothers with the Queen. This was ridiculous!

But then again, how many times had he passed up the opportunity of long walks alone with Kiku in beautiful gardens or endings of perfect evenings? More than he could count. Perhaps Her Majesty had a point. Although that didn't mean that Arthur had anymore of an idea of what to do. If he'd _had _any idea of what to do he probably wouldn't be in the situation he was in now, because he would have used any one of the many aforementioned romantic situations to his advantage.

"N-No, I'm fine."

"Your hands are shaking." Indeed they were. Kiku took Arthur's hands in his own and guided them to put down the teacup, but after Arthur let go of the teacup, Kiku didn't let go of him. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Y-Yes. I-I'm sure." Why did Kiku have to be looking up at him with his ridiculously adorable eyes, looking so genuinely concerned? Arthur felt as if he were about to melt, indeed he wished he would, as it would be a lovely way out of this god-awful situation; he could imagine a million worse ways to die. "K-Kiku, I think there is maybe something we need to talk about." He let his hands slip out of Kiku's, he couldn't focus at all if they were like this.

"Yes, Arthur-san?"

"Well, you see, there's... it's just that..." Kiku's pleasant smile that clearly indicated that he intended for Arthur to tell him something about as exciting and unexpected as the weather outside the window. "It's nothing."

The demonic device went off again. Arthur dreaded to see what it said, but he picked it up and looked at it. "That simply won't do. Do it properly now."

"Are you _watching _us?" Arthur demanded of no one in particular, at least no one in the room with them.

"Arthur-san, really I think you should go lie down." Kiku looked very concerned now. He knew that despite their close friendship, Kiku sometimes suspected that Arthur could see things that weren't really there, probably because Arthur could see things that _were_ there, but that no one else could see. "At least let me see your phone. It's obviously upsetting you, maybe I can help."

"No! I-I mean no, Kiku it's alright." Help would be _opposite _of what that would accomplish. Kiku tried to take the phone from him but before he could say anything else to convince him to give it to him, Arthur tossed the phone behind him, out the window. "Oh, damn. I should go get that..."

"Yes, probably. BlackBerries are rather expensive. And it was a gift from your boss."

"Y-Yeah." Arthur chuckled weakly. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. It's just that I erm... got a few messages from Her Majesty herself, so I wouldn't want anyone else to read them."

"It's alright, Arthur-san, I understand. As long as you're sure you're okay."

"I... I'm perfectly fine." Arthur was a nervous wreck. He just needed to get out of that room more than anything else in the world. "I'll be right back." _And hopefully on the way think of a way out of this madness._

As he exited the room he realized that he wasn't going anywhere. Queen Elizabeth II was standing in front of him blocking his path. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Y-Y-Your Majesty, I-I-I— Well I was going to get my phone since I... threw it out the window..."

"And _why_ did you throw your phone out the window?"

"So... I could go get it." Arthur looked at his feet. He felt like a child caught sneaking cookies before dinner.

"Because?"

"I'm a coward?"

"Arthur, I've known you for over eighty years, you're no coward. What you are is a nervous old man who's so used to being alone you don't know what else to do." She gave him a small smile. "I know you're comfortable like this, but you certainly aren't happy. The few times I've ever seen you truly happy were when he was around. Now, go back in there, and don't leave that room until you've told him everything."

Arthur took a deep breath and returned her smile. "I assume that's an order, Your Majesty?"

"Of course."

He bowed to her. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He attempted to steady his nerves before walking back inside the room where Kiku was waiting.

"Arthur-san, you weren't gone very long, surely you didn't even get outsi—"

"Don't worry about that. I need to talk to you about something." Suddenly Arthur's newly acquired calm left him. Again he felt nervous and wanted nothing more than to escape, but he knew if he did he'd have to answer to The Queen. Although, if he stayed he'd have to tell Kiku the truth.

Perhaps his face betrayed his emotions, because Kiku looked very worried as well. "Of course, Arthur-san. Is something wrong?" He now asked the question in a completely different way than he had before. Instead of "is something wrong with you?" the question now meant "are you angry with me?"

"No. Of course not. I just... well there's... something I have to..." He was making the same mistake again. He wouldn't be able to say it in words, that just wasn't going to happen, maybe in another time or place he could have made some kind of eloquent confession, but not here, not now. For some reason he couldn't get the words of The Queen's last message out of his mind "Do it properly." What the hell was that supposed to mean? Magically find the perfect words to say to make it sound like he wasn't betraying their friendship or alliance while they were sitting here in a drawing room, windows wide open, tea going cold on the table? How was that even possible? How could he find the proper way to do _anything, _in a situation like this?

Suddenly it hit him, and his anxiety disappeared even faster than it had appeared in the first place, leaving nothing but a few stray butterflies of nerves in the pit of his stomach. This could all be over in a few seconds. He took a deep breath and brushed a piece of Kiku's hair behind his ear, his hand lingering on the side of his face. "Sorry, Kiku, this is the only way I know how to tell you." He leaned forward and kissed him.

A few seconds later he pulled away, and leaned back. He hadn't really processed much: Kiku's reaction, if he'd kissed back, or anything like that. His heart rate and blood pressure were far too high for him to worry about such things. His orders weren't to get Kiku to love him, he just had to show him how he felt. "Was that what you wanted?" he asked, too preoccupied with the fact that he'd managed to follow his ruler's bizarre commands to remember who was directly in front of him.

"Acutally, Arthur-san..." He heard Kiku say. Immediately Arthur was brought back to reality and annoyed with himself for saying such a thing. He looked at Kiku, who was blushing, but wore a small smile on his lips. "Yes."

"Ah, erm, I didn't mean it like... well, wait, no, not to say— I mean—" He took a deep breath and attempted to collect his thoughts. "I'm glad."

"So am I, Arthur-san." He felt Kiku move a bit closer to him, and Arthur put an arm around him. As Arthur leaned back against the couch he caught a glance outside the window, where one of the palace employees was leaning over to pick up his abused BlackBerry.

"O-Oh! Hey!" He yelled out the window. "That's mine. Could you bring that to me?"

The woman nodded at him. "Of course, sir." She looked down at the phone for a moment before putting it in her pocket. On it were the words "Excellent work, Arthur."


End file.
